


I'll Show You a Good Ride

by EmblemFire



Series: McHanzo Week 2016: Let Them Rest [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Consensual Sex, Explicit Language, M/M, McHanzo Week, No Underage Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Role Reversal, Sexual Content, Top Jesse McCree, Young Hanzo and Jesse are over 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmblemFire/pseuds/EmblemFire
Summary: Overwhelming was a word Jesse could use to describe Hanzo. And he had no problem with that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there sinners, I have provided you with Day Four: 'Role Reversal'! I see a lot of 'young Hanzo gets railed by older McCree and is a buttslut for him' but then I thought 'young Jesse gets ridden by older Hanzo and nearly dies of a heart attack he loves it so much' so this came about. I hope you enjoy this terrible smut! And don't worry, young love will return to soft fluff!

If he could die right now, he would die a happy man.

Laying beneath the older version of his lover, who was riding his cock harder than anyone ever had in his entire life, in absolute bliss. He didn't mind being trapped under those thick muscles one bit.

"H-Han-" Jesse tried groaning out, finding it impossible to speak as the other simply ground roughly against his hips rather than bouncing as he had done prior. A breathless chuckle escaped Hanzo's lips at the sight of Jesse looking utterly fucked out despite not cumming once during their time together. "What is it, Jesse? Use your words," he demanded, grabbing the headboard as his hips rocked harder while Jesse practically drooled beneath him. His eyes were rolled back, deep moans vibrating in his chest as he attempted to thrust into Hanzo but failed underneath the dominant pace he had set.

"Fuck, baby-- yer s-so damn _good_ ," he growled, Hanzo purring at how Jesse writhed underneath him before twisting and rolling his hips at different angles to rile him up even more. It was odd, how this situation ended up happening. One day Jesse had his sweet, young boyfriend curled up against his side, and the next he was being overpowered by a very strong man who told him he was going to ride him until he cried. Not that he was complaining about it, it just seemed absolutely bizzare the more he thought about it.

A particularly hard rut had Hanzo trembling and whimpering above him, and Jesse grinned at the thought that he had found his prostate. But another roll of powerful hips and Jesse's vision went unfocused almost instantaneously. "You seem to be unable to handle me, cowboy... How disappointing," Hanzo scoffed, feeling hands on his hips tighten at the remark as he bounced on the thick cock inside of him. His thighs slapped obscenely with every downward thrust, and Jesse blindly continued trying to thrust into him even as he slipped out of Hanzo's tightness for just a moment.

The head of his dick teased at Hanzo's rim, and he whined when it pulled away. He opened his eyes, bleary with tears of pleasure as he watched the older man twist and pinch his nipples above him. "I want you to find your- mmh- release, Jesse. Take me," he said lowly. It took a moment for Jesse to register what Hanzo had said to him, and he smirked before flipping them over so Hanzo was on his stomach and he was pushing back into him from behind.

Despite having the advantage over Hanzo now, he was as demanding as ever, and Jesse was soon putty in the other's hands as he rut furiously while Hanzo made sweet noises on every thrust. "That's it, Jesse," he moaned breathily, perking his hips so his ass popped out more as Jesse grit his teeth and grabbed Hanzo's hands. "Just like that... You're so good to me." Jesse let out a throaty whimper and bucked quicker, losing his rythym as he approached his end. "H-Honey..."

"Come inside of me, Jesse. I want you, please--"

Jesse came with a loud moan into Hanzo, and he briefly noticed Hanzo tugging on himself before the walls around him tightened and squeezed the rest of his cum out. He seemed to white out to the moment completely, lost to the pleasure pulsing through his body as he laid limply over Hanzo's strong back.

It seemed to be minutes before Jesse regained control over himself, and he noticed that Hanzo had moved them around so Jesse was laying on his plush chest as he combed his hair silently with his fingers. The methodic pull of those skilled fingers had him hum quietly, and Hanzo smiled contentedly before gently brushing their noses. "Have you come back to me, Jesse?" he teased, his eyes full of love and mirth as Jesse grinned lazily and pecked his lips. "Yep... Damn, you rocked my world..."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I enjoyed it as well."

Another soft kiss.

"I need to clean us up, sweetheart..."

"No. You stay here."

A chuckle and a nod was all he could manage before he nodded off into a peaceful slumber.

 

* * *

　

McCree opened an eye to the ceiling, no longer hearing signs of sex upstairs as he laid down on the couch in the living room. Hanzo must've taken his sweet time up there... He laughed softly to himself, tipping his hat down over his eyes as he closed them once more. He'd better have saved some sugar for him later... He was insatiable, both as a young man and an older one.

Someone laid down on his chest, and a soft smile stretched his face as a young Hanzo tipped his hat up with a small smile of his own. "Well hey there, pretty thing," he hummed softly, wrapping his arms around the smaller man as he was kissed sweetly. "You and your words, Jesse McCree... I will never tire of hearing them," Hanzo whispered lovingly. This arrangement was something out of a dream for McCree, but that didn't mean he loved one over the other. It simply meant Hanzo could fulfill his kinky fantasies of overpowering McCree without having the older man making him weak in the knees. It almost made him laugh to think of how Hanzo eyed Jesse as soon as they saw their younger selves for the first time.

"I'm suspectin' yer feelin' left out, Han?"

"Yes... I am."

With a small laugh, McCree flipped them over to begin gently kissing and mouthing at Hanzo's neck while the man sighed happily beneath him. The older one would probably wake up to hear them, with his sensitive ears, but McCree thought it was reasonable payback for having to listen to Hanzo upstairs being pleasured by his younger self. Besides, there were no ill feelings about these arrangements whatsoever, so McCree was able to show Hanzo just what was in store for his future with Jesse without the fear of being beat down by his boyfriend.

 


End file.
